


What SHOULD Have Happened In TLOK

by dobokdude



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Other, Parody, Plot Twists, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobokdude/pseuds/dobokdude
Summary: Get ready for facepalms, horror, and laughs as all the illogical events and decisions that occur in the sequel series are brought to light. After reading, things will never be the same again. Updates ever Saturday(hopefully.) Rated T for humor, etc.





	What SHOULD Have Happened In TLOK

What SHOULD have happened in The Legend Of Korra

 

Hey hey hey everyone! So after a LONG hiatus, I am finally back to doing fanfiction! And to start off getting back into the game, I have decided to prepare this treat. Some of you have probably read the series by user daveshan titled ''What SHOULD have happened in ATLA'' where they insane logic and bad decisions are rightfully called out. But, it's time someone did the same for the series that followed thereafter. I will try to update this consistently, perhaps every Saturday if possible. NOTE: I own nothing. This is a NON-PROFIT fanwork. All characters rightfully belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Please support the official release.

 

Book 1: Air Episode 1 & 2

 

* * *

 

It's nighttime in the Southern Water Tribe, the sky filled with storm clouds and the air with snow. In the distance, a coastal city blazes with bright lights. Three cloaked figures advance up the hillside, the central figure holding aloft a lantern. They reach the hilltop and approach one igloo; it blazes with light.

 

At the wooden door of that dwelling, Tonraq, a large muscular man in Water Tribe clothing, is holding aloft a lantern. He bows his head in respect to the cloaked figures. ''The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you.'' Tonraq turns and pushing open the door. Senna, his wife, is sweeping in the center of their home. Her robe is stained and their house is clearly in a state of disrepair.

 

Senna halts her sweeping and bows. ''Welcome.'' Her statement is puncuated by a decorative shield falling off the wall. The cloaked figures pull of their hoods. Tonraq walks around them. Their leader, a short, hefty man with greying hair, speaks. ''We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false.''

 

Just then the female White Lotus member kneeled down to the Leader's ear. ''Now that I think about it sir, shouldn't we have found the Avatar long ago already? I mean, according to Avatar Aang the traditional ritual for finding the Avatar was to present them with various toys and/or relics as an infant and they would choose those that belonged to their previous lives. So basically, we should have already found the Avatar by doing this with every infant born in the Southern and Northern tribe upon Avatar Aang's death.''

 

 

The elder Lotus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ''True, but then again how could I have passed up a free vacation!''

 

* * *

 

 

Korra is sparring against two firebenders in a large training arena. The first man charges her with fireball punches, but Korra's guard is too good. Nothing gets through her defense. An especially large one then dissipates and when the flames die out a determined Korra uses both arms and unleashes a ferocious attack and her target is rocketed off his feet and into the air onto the roof. Focusing on the other partner, having forced her way through his flames, grabs hold of both his wrists, summersaulting off his left shoulder. She then spins through the air, and then unleashes a kick that spews flames at the man below, who throws his arms up to shelter himself. flows into her unleashing jets of flames with both arms. As she gracefully lands, the duelist collapses to the floor.

 

 

''Woo hoo! Hey, why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go. Although...'' ''Although what, Korra?'' said the elder Lotus. Well, training the elements for the Avatar is pretty intense. I'm not complaining because I excel at that, but why do these helmets not protect the face. I mean, sparring is dangerous enough to warrant wearing this training gear, yet there isn't anything covering one of the biggest parts of the body that need protection? Especially since my fire blasts are strong enough to leave a guy smoking and knock another several feet into the air. All the elders looked at each other before turning to face the Avatar.

 

The answer to your question is...not enough yuans in the budget for that stuff. Having arrived in Republic City, Naga began running through crowds of pedestrians and against traffic, finally arriving to a set of shopping stalls. Korra hops off and comes around to the side of the tent and picks up some meat on a stick. ''We'll take one of everything please.'' She said to the shopowner. ''That will be 20 yuans.'' ''I don't have any money.'' Korra says bashfully as the stallkeeper snatches the stick away from her. ''Then what good are you to me?!'' ''Don't worry girl, this city's huge.'' Horra said, sonsoling Naga. ''I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat.'' _Man, too bad that even though I was going all the way across the world to another city I didn't think to take some kind of money with me on the chance I could need some in certain situations._

* * *

 

**Alright guys, here's episode 2**

* * *

 

Once she has emerged from the airbending gates, Jinora turns around, and thrusts out another gust of powerful Airbending, powering the spinning panels back to full speed. ''Let's do this.'' Korra said with a determined look. Korra eagerly ran forward, headfirst into the closest panel, and hits it hard enough to ricochet into the next panel beside her. This happened several more times stumbles out of control into a series of panels. She finally gets tossed out of the gate area completely and lands hard on her backside.

 

With a groan, she gets back to her feet in the foreground, and with an angry look, runs back towards the Gates. She barely gets by the first pair of panels before she is again caught by one and sent careening around, the kids all shouting out advice and encouragement.

 

''Don't force your way through!''

 

''Dance, dance like the wind!''

 

''Be the leaf!''

 

Korra gets hit by another panel, ricocheting around a few more times, before stumbling back out of the Gate area. There are dark circles around her eyes, and she has a punch-drunk expression on her face. She collapses flat on her back in front of Tenzin and the kids. Tenzin gives a heavy sigh and shakes his head.

 

Jinora takes a step closer, and then a look of worry etches her features. Um, dad. I think Korra needs a doctor. Like, now.''

 

The elder airbender raised an eyebrow. ''What are you talking about?'' Jinora pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Spirits, I don't know Dad. Maybe it's because she repeatedly got hit in the head multiple times by these thick wooden boards in multiple succession and considering the high G-force these were spinning with, she no doubt has a severe concussion.''

 

Tenzin looked at his eldest child, then down at the Avatar. Oh, f&^%.

 

* * *

 

 

Hasook having not shown up, Korra substitutes as the Ferrets' waterbender, going onto the platform with Mako and Bolin. ''Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender. Let's she if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks.''

 

Mako whispered as Korra takes her stance, ''Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring.'' ''You got it captain.'' Korra said, her helmet sagging to cover her eyes, and she pushed it back up. ''Wait, why don't these helmets cover our hair. Especially since we get hit full contact with _fire_ bl-''

 

''Round 1!'' The announcer called out.

 

''Ah, my ponytails!''

 

* * *

 

 

**And there you have the beginning there, folks. The goal is to update every Saturday continuously till completion. Next time is Episodes 3-4. Until next time, Peace!**


End file.
